Model F
Model F is a Biometal from the Mega Man ZX series containing the essence of Fighting Fefnir. Model F's Chosen One can Megamerge with it to become the Flame Mega Man. History ''Mega Man ZX Model F was stolen by Serpent and split into two halves to create the Pseudoroids Fistleo the Predatoroid and Flammole the Moleroid. Once attained by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model F's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create '''Model FX'. His password is Flamma Wies, a corruption of 'Flamma Vis', which means 'Power of Flame' in Latin. ''Mega Man ZX Advent Biometal Model F is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Atlas. Her manifestation of Model F bears closer resemblance to Fefnir, with the helmet ornaments mounted on the front instead of the back. In Ashe's story, Atlas can use this Biometal to lay bombs. Appearance Model F in Biometal form possesses a very blocky form with an orange coloration, two yellow large protrusions running perpendicular of one another that cover the front and back and a guard that covers the jewel in the center. In Megamerged form, it gives the user orange colored armor with a head guard similar to the one found on the Biometal and two upward forward-facing horns, resembling the lower canines of a dragon. When Double Megamerged with Model X, the helmet becomes more streamlined and the horns are placed on the back with two smaller ones on the lower portion, giving it the appearance of a horned dragon's crest. The gauntlets in both forms are also given a more blocky appearance in order to match the shape of the hand cannons. Power and Abilities Model FX makes use of the Knuckle Busters (Nichou) based on Fefnir's arm cannons Sodom and Gammorah, has fire element attacks, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat. The Knuckle Busters can fire upwards as well as sideways. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Megaton Crush, which only needs a half-charge, a large fireball attack, and Ground Break similar to the charged version of the Fire Wave used by X in the first X game. Ground Break is needed to get some blocks that are in the way to certain areas. Model F's Buster Edit skill allows an individual path to be set for both Knuckle Busters' shots. When not in used, the Nichou are stored in a special socket attached to the jacket with the FX version bearing a closer resemblance to how Fefnir had his stored Sodom and Gammorah. *'Knuckle Buster:' Press Main/Sub Attack button to shoot. The player can alternate between both buttons for a higher rate of fire. *'Buster Editor:' The Buster Editor is a submenu exclusive to Model F/FX. This allows the player to manipulate the shot trajectory of either Buster Knuckle controlled precision. Its path is determined by a number of squares on the grid and it can be expanded as the Biometal levels up. *'Megaton Crush W:' Hold the Main or Sub Attack button to charge (Short/Long) and then release. Model F will perform a Megaton Crush W. In Megaton Crush W, Model F fires Flame. In ''Mega Man ZX Advent, if the Flame touches a floor, it will continue its attack on the floor. This attack isn't available to Ashe in Mega Man ZX Advent. *'Ground Breaker W:' Hold the Main or Sub Attack Button to charge (Short/Long) and Control Pad Down and then release Attack button. Model F will hit the ground and make Flame Wave. This attack isn't available as Ashe in Mega Man ZX Advent. *'Megaton Crush B:' This attack is only available to Ashe in Mega Man ZX Advent. Hold the Main or Sub Attack Button to charge (Short/Long) and then release. Ashe will shoot a Flame Bomb. *'Ground Breaker B:' This attack is only available to Ashe. Hold the Main or Sub Attack Button to charge (Short/Long) and Control Pad Down and then release Attack button. Ashe (As Atlas) will hit ground and drop a Flame Bomb. After the 3 seconds, Flame Bomb bursts. Gallery VentModelFX.png|'Vent - Model FX AtlasModelF.png|'Atlas - Model F ModelFX concept.jpg|'Concept art of Model FX. Atlas modelF concept.jpg|'Concept art of Atlas using Model F. Trivia *Model F is one of two original Biometals that produces armor that is not the same color as the armor of the original Reploid (Fefnir has red armor, but Model F produces orange armor). The other is Model P. *An interesting note when playing through Lurerre's stage is that it is much easier to go through if the player Megamerges to Model FX. Because Model FX is of the Fire element, it makes the player invulnerable to the slowing effects of the numerous Moth Queens' attacks throughout the stage essentially melting the snow crystals that falls from them on contact. *When attacking with Model F, you can't move to left/right (Except knuckle buster). Category:Biometals